Figure libre
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Une vidéo à la télévision fait basculer la vie du petit Ueda Tatsuya. Pairing : TatsuSho


J'avais environ sept ans quand j'en vis à la télévision pour la première fois. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, je ne savais même pas que ça existait et pourtant, je restais figé, émerveillé par tant de grâce et de beauté. Le souffle presque coupé, ma vie s'arrêta pendant presque deux heures. Ce fut la base de tout.

Suite à ça, je passais des heures à la bibliothèque, à me renseigner sur le sujet, à regarder encore et encore des vidéos sur le magnétoscope, à me rêver à la place d'un Jordan Scott-Hayes ou d'un Arthur Sanders, les plus titrés des champions. A ce que j'avais compris, aucun japonais n'avais jamais obtenu aucun titre que ce soit dans cette discipline, ni au Jeux Olympiques, ni ailleurs, alors pourquoi je ne serais pas le premier ? Quand j'en parlais à ma mère, elle commença par rire, croyant à une plaisanterie, puis, constatant que j'étais sérieux, soupira que je m'y prenais certainement trop tard et que ces grands champions que j'admirais tant, devaient exercer leur art depuis le berceau ou presque. Pourtant, ça ne m'arrêta pas, car j'étais plutôt du genre têtu quand j'avais décidé quelque chose. A force de recherches, je finis par tomber sur le nom d'un entraîneur qui commençait à être un peu sollicité. Une certaine Katagiri Sunako. Sans en parler à qui que ce soit, je la contactais par courrier, en me présentant, lui expliquant ce qui m'amenais à la contacter, avec les mots maladroits et enthousiastes d'un enfant de cet âge. Je n'imaginais même pas qu'elle pourrait ne pas recevoir ma lettre ou ne pas répondre, aussi je tombais de haut quand, après des semaines d'attente et de course quotidienne jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres, je ne trouvais toujours rien qui me soit destiné. Mes parents, brusquement mis au courant de mes espérances, tentèrent de me consoler, mais j'avais trop mal au cœur. Je m'étais accroché si fort à cet espoir, que le voir étouffé dans l'œuf me causa une peine terrible. Pendant des jours, je ne quittais ma chambre que pour aller à l'école et encore, parce que j'y étais obligé. Cette histoire m'obsédait à un point que mes parents jugeaient anormal pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas mis les pieds sur une patinoire plus de deux ou trois fois dans sa courte existence. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils n'imaginaient pas ce que je ressentais rien qu'en voyant un autre tourbillonner sur la glace, y laisser la marque de ses carres dans des gerbes de copeaux brillants et glacés. Je me sentais incompris.

Et puis un soir, quelqu'un sonna à la porte du manoir. J'étais dans ma chambre, à regarder encore et encore des vidéos, lorsqu'on me fit appeler. Je n'aimais pas quand on recevait du monde, déjà parce que j'étais plutôt solitaire, mais surtout, parce que perdre une minute de visionnage m'agaçait. En général, je trouvais une excuse ou l'autre pour ne pas me montrer. Pourtant, ce jour-là, une sorte de sixième sens me poussa à descendre au salon rapidement. Le visiteur était une femme à laquelle, avec mes yeux d'enfant, je ne pouvais donner d'âge. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune garçon devant avoir à peu près le mien, qui me dévisageait avec curiosité.

- Katagiri-san, je vous présente notre fils, Tatsuya, déclara ma mère.

Comprenant soudain l'identité de la visiteuse, j'écarquillais les yeux et la fixais, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle était là alors qu'elle n'avait jamais répondu à ma lettre.

- Bonjour, Tatsuya-kun, me dit-elle en souriant. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à ta gentille lettre, je n'en ai pas eu le temps, mais tu vois, je suis là.

Oui, ça je le voyais bien, mais pourquoi y était-elle, c'était ce que je ne comprenais pas.

- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? demandais-je.

- Pour voir si tu es toujours aussi motivé que l'avait laissé entendre ta lettre.

Je la regardais sans comprendre, aussi poursuivit-elle.

- Tu sais, faire du patinage artistique, c'est très long et très difficile, expliqua-t-elle. Surtout quand on commence tard comme toi. Si tu veux toujours en faire, tu devras travailler très dur.

- Je le ferais, ça me fais pas peur, répondis-je d'un ton que j'espérais ferme.

En réalité, je venais de réaliser qu'elle acceptait de me prendre comme élève et ça me transportait tellement de joie, que j'avais envie de crier, de sauter sur place, de danser de joie. Mais mes parents étaient là, alors je n'en fis rien.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochais vigoureusement la tête. Rien n'aurait pu me faire changer d'avis à ce stade, même si elle m'avait annoncé que je devais franchir un gouffre ou gravir une montagne pour toucher mon rêve du bout des doigts.

- Très bien, alors ça me va. J'en ai discuté avec tes parents, tu viendras à la patinoire pendants trois heures tous les jours après l'école et toute la journée le samedi et le dimanche.

- Hai, sensei, acquiesçais-je immédiatement, craignant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

- Sho-chan, appela-t-elle ensuite.

Le garçon resté en retrait s'approcha dans la seconde et me fixa de ses yeux brillants.

- Sho est aussi mon élève. Il a huit ans et a commencé l'entraînement il y a trois ans. Tu t'entraîneras avec lui jusqu'à ce que tu aie acquis les bases fondamentales, alors écoute-le bien, d'accord ?

- Hai, fis-je en regardant mon aîné avec admiration.

Ce garçon à peine plus âgé que moi avait déjà trois ans d'expérience dans cet art que j'aimais tant, ce qui m'incitait au respect. Mais lui n'avait visiblement pas le même caractère que moi, car il me fit un grand sourire.

- Sakurai Sho, se présenta-t-il lui-même. J'espère qu'on sera copains.

Il y avait tant de chaleur, dans ces quelques mots, que je me fis la réflexion que ceux qui le rencontraient ne pouvaient qu'aimer Sho-kun.

- Ueda Tatsuya. J'espère aussi, fis-je en lui rendant son sourire, bien que plus timidement.

Le lendemain, à peine sorti de cours, je me ruais vers la première marche du très long escalier qui me mènerait à ce que je voulais plus que tout. Je savais que j'en avais pour de longues années avant de pouvoir évoluer de la même façon que mes idoles, mais j'étais décidé à tout faire pour y arriver.

En poussant la porte de la patinoire avec les patins tout neuf offerts par mes parents, je constatais que celle-ci n'était pas vide comme je le pensais. Plusieurs enfants, filles comme garçons et certains vraiment très jeunes, évoluaient déjà sur la glace, à l'aise comme des poissons dans l'eau. Du regard, j'y cherchais mon nouveau compagnon de glisse et l'aperçu rapidement. De toute façon, il n'était pas très difficile à repérer, c'était non seulement le plus grand d'entre eux, mais aussi le plus gracieux. Il était en train d'effectuer une figure que j'avais déjà vue en vidéo, sans avoir pu retenir le nom utilisé par les commentateurs.

- Sho-kun ! l'appelais-je, assez fort pour couvrir le bruit des dizaines de patins frappant ou glissant sur la surface gelée.

- Tatsuya ! s'exclama-t-il en tournant la tête, avant de glisser souplement vers moi depuis le milieu. C'est cool que tu sois venu, ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de la barrière.

- J'étais trop pressé, dis-je. C'était quoi cette figure ? T'allais super vite.

- Une pirouette debout, répondit-il. Mais moi je la maitrise pas encore bien, alors je vais pas si vite que ça, tu sais.

- Tu m'apprendras à la faire ?

Il rit.

- T'as encore le temps avant d'en arriver là. En patinage, il faut pas être pressé.

Je fis la moue et allais répondre, quand il vit la forme de mon sac.

- T'as des patins perso ? C'est cool, t'auras moins mal aux pieds qu'en empruntant ceux de la patinoire. Enfin quand tu les auras faits.

Devant mon air d'incompréhension, il précisa :

- Quand ils seront plus aussi neufs quoi. Les patins, c'est comme des chaussures, faut les faire un peu. T'as déjà patiné ?

- Un peu.

- Alors mets-les et montre-moi.

Je hochais la tête et allais m'assoir sur les gradins. Pendant que je les enfilais, Sho reprit son entraînement. Il ne pirouettait plus, il glissait avec la majesté d'un cygne, jambe droite tendue horizontalement vers l'arrière, les bras en avant et en arc de cercle vers le haut. Cette vision de lui, je m'en souviendrais toujours. Il était si magnifique qu'il en semblait auréolé. J'étais tellement absorbé par ma contemplation, que je m'en étais immobilité, les lacets de mon patin gauche dans la main, ce dont il s'aperçut.

- Hé, Tats', tu rêve ? m'interpela-t-il, utilisant un diminutif dont personne n'avait jamais usé. Viens, dépêche-toi !

- Hai ! me dépêchais-je d'acquiescer en finissant mon enfilage.

Je me précipitais ensuite sur la glace, mais j'y avais à peine mis un pied, qu'il m'arrêta.

- Stop, bouge plus !

Je m'immobilisais, me demandant ce qui se passait.

- T'as pas assez serré tes lacets. C'est super dangereux, tu sais. Si tu te massacre les chevilles, ta carrière va pas être longue. Prend toujours le temps de bien les mettre, d'accord ?

- Hai.

Il s'accroupit devant moi, un genou sur la glace et défit mes nœuds, avant de tirer sur les deux courroies et de les nouer à nouveau.

- Dis-moi si c'est trop serré ou pas assez.

- Non, c'est bien là.

- Sûr ? C'est important ne, faut que tes chevilles soient bien tenues, mais aussi que ça te gêne pas dans tes mouvements.

Je tournais mes pieds dans tous les sens.

- Ca va, confirmais-je.

- Cool. Alors montre-moi comment tu patine.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Ma coordination motrice n'était pas vraiment bonne et je craignais qu'il se moque de moi, mais en fait, je sentais que ce n'était pas son genre. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'élançais à ma vitesse. Pied droit, pied gauche, pied droit, pied gauche. Un, deux, un, deux…

- Ne bouge pas tes bras ! me cria Sho au bout de quelques mètres. Et plie un peu les genoux, tu es trop raide !

Suivant son conseil, je rectifiais ma position et sentis, après plusieurs tours, que je m'en sortais mieux. Je revins vers lui et attendis son opinion, un peu anxieux.

- C'est pas trop mal, dit-il en souriant. Un peu saccadé, mais pas trop mal.

- Honto ?! fis-je, incrédule. Mais pourtant…

- Bah c'est le défaut de tous les débutants. Ca m'aurait étonné que t'aie la bonne position dès le départ..

Je parvins à sourire. Mon cas n'était peut-être pas désespéré après tout.

- Alors je t'écoute, sensei.

Ce jour-là, pendant trois heures, Sho me fit seulement faire des tours de piste. Il patinait à côté de moi, callant sa vitesse sur la mienne, en m'expliquant avec une patience infinie tout ce qui n'allait pas dès que je n'arrivais plus à l'imiter. Ses gestes à lui, même ralentis, étaient si beaux et gracieux, que je me faisais l'effet d'un vilain petit canard. A la fin de la séance, je m'étais assez amélioré pour que ma position soit bonne dès que je démarrais. Epuisé par ces efforts dont je n'avais pas l'habitude, je quittais la glace et allais m'affaler sur un banc. Je le regardais me rejoindre et farfouiller dans mon sac pour en tirer les coques en plastique protégeant les lames.

- Oublie jamais de les mettre, quand tu quitte la patinoire, c'est important. Tes patins vont devenir tes meilleurs amis, alors tu dois en prendre soin. C'est ce que Katagiri-san me répétais sans arrêt quand j'étais novice.

- Hai.

- Allez, rentre vite. A demain.

J'étais si épuisé que j'eus même du mal à retirer mes patins pour remettre mes chaussures. La sensation est d'ailleurs curieuse. Comme ils sont assez lourds à cause des lames, on a l'impression d'avoir les pieds très légers ensuite. Comme quand on retire des chaussures de ski.

Le soir, au repas, malgré mon épuisement, je commençais à parler de l'unique sujet qui m'intéressait. Moi qui restais silencieux la majeure partie du temps, avais tant à dire, que les mots se bousculaient hors de ma bouche, à telle vitesse que je ne finissais même pas toutes mes phrases et que mon repas refroidissait devant moi sans que je pense à y toucher.

Le lendemain, j'eus le plus grand mal à rester tranquille à l'école, tellement je mourrais d'envie de courir à la patinoire. J'avais soif d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Et aussi de retrouver Sho. Près de lui, je me sentais bien. Ca me semblait naturel. Mais à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore pourquoi.

A la séance du soir, mon aîné me confia à des petites qu'il nomma « novices », pour qu'elles me montrent les pas de base qui permettaient de faire tout le reste. J'étais un peu déçu qu'il ne s'occupe pas de moi lui-même comme la veille, mais comme j'avais beaucoup de travail et lui aussi, je passais outre. Je me retrouvais donc avec trois professeurs miniatures. J'appris en quelques instants qu'elles s'appelaient Maaya, Seira et Mariko, qu'elles étaient dans la même classe depuis le jardin d'enfants, qu'elles étaient meilleures copines et faisaient tout ensemble. Elles me montrèrent comment patiner en arrière et sur le côté… mais je dois bien avouer que je n'étais pas très concentré. A force de chercher à regarder Sho, je me cassais la figure si souvent que ça finit par alerter mon ami. Il me rejoignit en trois élégants coups de patins et m'aida à me relever.

- Hé, Tats', ça va pas ?

- Si si, très bien.

- T'es pas du tout concentré là. C'est nul. Faut pas penser à autre chose quand tu patine. Déjà parce que ça peut être dangereux et puis aussi parce que si tu veux assez progresser pour me rattraper, faut travailler dur.

C'était vrai. En arrivant, je lui avais effectivement dis que je voulais arriver à son niveau. Et si je me laissais déjà distraire pour les choses basiques, je ne m'en sortirais pas quand on passerait à plus compliqué. Mais c'était si difficile de ne pas le regarder… J'étais ébloui par son talent, sa souplesse, sa grâce… et aussi sa beauté, parce qu'il était drôlement mignon avec ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient à moitié dans les yeux et son sourire adorable.

- Hai, gomen.

- T'excuse pas, baka. Allez, tes chibi profs t'attendent.

Je lui souris et repartis en faisant de mon mieux pour rester concentré. Patiner sur le côté, je m'en sortais à peu près, mais en arrière… J'avais cette même crainte qui nous tenaille à la piscine, quand on fait la nage papillon et qu'on ne sait pas si notre tête va heurter le bord ou pas.

La même scène se reproduisit tous les soirs pendant près d'un an, avec cependant des variantes, car lorsque je sus les pas de base, je dus apprendre à les enchaîner à différents rythmes, y ajouter des figures simples comme le boucle piqué, le salchow, le lutz (et ses dérivés comme le demi-lutz), le flip, la pirouette cambrée ou debout… et j'en passe. Ces figures étaient simples, dans la mesure où, pour les sauts, elles ne comportaient qu'un unique tour sur soi-même et, à ma grande surprise, Katagiri-san, qui venait parfois juger de mes progrès et en paraissait satisfaite, n'essaya même pas de me faire tenter les doubles (sans même parler des triples ou quadruples). Quand je m'en étonnais, elle me répondit que j'étais trop jeune encore pour pouvoir les maîtriser et que Sho lui-même était encore loin d'avoir le niveau suffisant. Cette assurance suffit à me faire taire. Car ce dont Sho était incapable, je ne pouvais que rêver réussir à le faire un jour.

Ma complicité avec ce dernier, d'ailleurs, grandit elle aussi de façon constante, car nous passions tout notre temps libre ensemble, que ce soit sur la glace ou en dehors, mais toujours à parler de patinage. En seulement douze mois, cette discipline avait pris une telle place dans ma jeune vie, qu'elle excluait pratiquement tout le reste, cours y compris. Je mangeais, dormais, respirais et vivais patinage.

Au bout d'un an et demi, Katagiri-san estima que j'avais acquis un niveau suffisant de maîtrise, pour tenter une participation à une petite compétition. Si ça avait été un championnat, en tant que garçon, le programme court que j'aurais du présenter aurait du durer au maximum deux minutes quarante et comporter pas moins de huit passages imposés : deux séries de pas, trois pirouettes dans deux positions différentes, un double axel, un triple saut précédé de pas et une combinaison avec triple saut plus double ou triple axel. C'est ce que m'expliqua mon entraîneur, avant d'ajouter devant mon air effaré et épouvanté, que je n'aurais pas tout ça à faire, dans la mesure où j'étais encore novice, que je ne connaissais pas encore les doubles et triples sauts, ni toutes les pirouettes.

- Ton programme durera environ deux minutes, ce qui est déjà bien pour ton niveau, m'expliqua-t-elle. Tu auras simplement à y placer deux sauts, une pirouette et deux séries de pas. Tu sais déjà faire ces figures, il ne te reste qu'à les pratiquer sur de la musique et à les lier par d'autres pas simples.

Dans sa bouche, ça semblait très facile, mais dans la pratique, je n'avais pas encore essayé de faire ces figures sur de la musique et la compétition aurait lieu au début du mois suivant, ce qui ne me laissait que trois pauvres petites semaines. A mes yeux, c'était presque impossible à réaliser. Je n'étais pas Sho.

Mais à peine avais-je fais part de mes doutes, que mon ami me traîna sur la glace.

- Je veux plus entendre ça, Tats' ! T'as autant de chance que les autres d'y arriver, seulement, faut pas baisser les bras dès le départ !

Il était fâché. Et Sho, la bonne humeur incarnée, ne se fâchait jamais, sauf quand je me mettais à douter de moi. Mais il avait raison. Après tout, je ne faisais plus de bruit en frappant la glace de mes carres à présent, moi aussi je donnais l'impression de la fendre élégamment. J'étais devenu un cygne. Enfin… presque, parce qu'à côté de mon ami, je faisais toujours aussi empoté. Et les différences de niveaux qui s'effaçaient lorsque j'étais seul en lice, refaisaient douloureusement surface lorsque nous patinions côte à côte. C'était logique car, malgré tous mes efforts et les entraînements épuisants, il restait le plus expérimenté et doué de nous deux.

Alors à partir de ce jour, le nombre d'heures passées à la patinoire augmenta et je découvris le vrai visage de Katagiri-san : celui d'un entraîneur qui veut pousser ses poulains aux limites de leurs forces pour leur donner la rage de vaincre. C'est ainsi qu'à force de chutes, d'encouragements amicaux, de sévères remontrances, de décalages dans les temps, de grognements de fatigue et de soupirs désespérés, j'arrivais à la veille de la compétition, le moral au sommet, prêt à prouver à la terre entière que Ueda Tatsuya, huit ans et demi (presque neuf ans !) était une graine de champion.

Le jour de la compétition, j'étais tellement nerveux, que ma tête ressemblait à une passoire. J'étais aussi prêt que possible, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout oublié et je craignais de tomber et de me ridiculiser. J'écoutais sur mon baladeur la musique que Katagiri-san, Sho et moi avions choisie : la version instrumentale d'une chanson pop à la mode. J'aurais voulu du classique parce que ça fait toujours classe, mais mon entraîneur avait refusé en disant que la majesté du classique ne ferait que souligner mes encore nombreuses imperfections. La musique était sympa et entraînante, le genre qui reste facilement dans la tête et qu'on se met à chantonner sans y penser. J'avais lu quelque part que les équipes de bobsleigh, par exemple, vont jusqu'à réviser les virages de leur piste dans une baignoire avant une compétition. Moi, debout dans les coulisses, je refaisais mentalement chaque saut, chaque pirouette, chaque pas. Encore et encore, parce que je voulais que ceux qui croyaient en moi soient fiers de moi. Je voulais que Sho soit fier de moi.

Je sursautais lorsque quelqu'un m'enleva mes écouteurs et dévisageais alors l'objet de mes pensées. Le rouge envahit mes joues.

- Allez arrête. C'est mauvais de réviser avant. Déstresse, t'es prêt, Tats', ça va bien se passer.

J'aurais voulu en être aussi certain que lui, mais ma belle assurance des jours précédents s'était envolée.

- Allez, va te changer, sinon tu seras pas prêt quand ils t'appelleront.

Je hochais la tête et m'apprêtais à y aller, quand je le sentis poser ses lèvres sur les miennes avec douceur. Je virais instantanément au cramoisi et voulus lui demander pourquoi, mais il avait déjà filé. Mon cœur battait si vite, que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais une chose était certaine ça m'avait plu et j'aurais voulu qu'il recommence.

Après ça, j'eus le plus grand mal à me concentrer, croyant toujours sentir sa bouche sur la mienne. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que, du haut de mes neuf ans et demi, je réalisais que je l'aimais. Car ce que je ressentais était bien trop fort pour qu'il s'agisse d'amitié ou d'un simple amour fraternel. Bouleversé par ce que je venais de comprendre, j'allais enfiler ma tenue : un pantalon bleu foncé et une simple chemise blanche.

Bien entendu, comme l'avais prédit Sho, je savais tout. Dès que la musique commença, je n'entendis plus rien d'autre, ne pensais plus à rien d'autre. Seul comptait son rythme, le délicat chuintement de mes carres fendant la glace, le vent de la vitesse sur mon visage. J'étais dans un autre monde. Après une dernière pirouette debout, je m'immobilisais en position de fin, tandis que des applaudissements éclataient autour de moi. Mon cœur battait vite et j'étais essoufflé, mais heureux : j'avais réussi et n'étais pas tombé, alors qu'à l'entraînement, c'était souvent arrivé, surtout pendant les boucles piqués, que j'avais toujours du mal à réussir correctement. Peut-être que l'adrénaline m'en avait empêché. Je saluais, puis rejoignis Katagiri-san et Sho.

- Tu as fais des erreurs, mais ce n'est pas mal pour une première fois, commenta-t-elle en souriant.

J'enfilais le haut de survêtement qu'elle me tendait. Son avis m'avait fait plaisir, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas celui qui m'importait. Je tournais la tête vers Sho, attendant son opinion avec impatience.

- T'as été génial, Tats' ! s'exclama-t-il dans un magnifique sourire qui me toucha en plein cœur.

- Tu trouve ?

- Ouais, super cool !

Il était si enthousiaste, qu'avec la ferveur des enfants, je me pris à espérer un podium. En leur compagnie, j'allais m'assoir sur le banc, attendant les notes. Il y avait la partie technique, notée sur trois critères (habileté de patinage, transition, performance/qualité d'exécution) et la partie artistique, notée sur deux critères (chorégraphie/composition, interprétation). Je croisais les doigts et sursautais lorsque la main droite de Sho serra discrètement la mienne. Je le regardais, il me sourit de nouveau et je me sentis rougir de nouveau. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement et je commençais sérieusement à stresser. Lorsque mon nom fut finalement prononcé, j'ouvris tout grand mes oreilles : j'avais obtenu un total de 70,57 points. Ce n'était pas terrible, mais pas étonnant non plus, puisque j'avais raté un salchow et fait au moins trois fautes de carres. Mais j'avais fais de mon mieux et Katagiri-san semblait satisfaite malgré mes erreurs. Je regardais avec intérêt les performances des autres patineurs. Certains étaient bons, voire vraiment excellents. Même dans les tout petits et ça me mettait une pression terrible, bien qu'atténuée par la douce pressions des doigts de Sho sur les miens. Finalement, au terme d'une demi heure supplémentaire de compétition et d'autant de délibérations, les résultats furent donnés : j'étais cinquième dans ma catégorie. C'est-à-dire que j'étais au beau milieu du classement. Ni mauvais, ni bon, juste moyen. La déception qui emplit mon cœur à ce moment, je ne l'oublierais jamais et en même temps, avec mes erreurs, je m'y attendais plus ou moins. Bien sûr, mes deux accompagnateurs me félicitèrent, mais ça ne changea rien et il me semble même me souvenir que je versais quelques larmes amères.

Une fois la déception passée, je décidais de parler avec Sho. Il fallait que je comprenne ce qui s'était passé avant mon entrée sur la glace… et après. Mon cœur l'avait déjà deviné, mais ma tête avait besoin de l'entendre.

- Sho… fis-je en l'attrapant par le poignet alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller m'attendre hors des vestiaires. Tu… pourquoi tu m'as embrassé… et pris la main ?

- Toi qui es si intuitif d'habitude, tu n'as pas compris ? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Dis-le-moi, s'il te plait.

- Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, répondit-il tout simplement. Allez va te doucher sinon tu vas attraper froid.

Sur ces mots, il sortit, me laissant seul avec les papillons qui dansaient de joie dans mon estomac : il partageait les mêmes sentiments que moi.

Après cette toute première compétition, Katagiri-san me fit travailler encore plus dur pour gommer mes fautes d'alors et le nombre d'heures d'entraînement hebdomadaire augmenta. Fixées aux alentours de quatorze heures par semaine, elles montèrent jusqu'à vingt heures et y stagnèrent jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans. Ce chiffre augmenta ensuite à mesure que passait le temps, pour se stabiliser finalement à vingt-cinq heures. Je participais alors à plusieurs compétitions par an, mon niveau ayant assez augmenté pour que mon entraîneur ne se satisfasse plus de petits concours de seconde zone.

Et pendant tous ces mois, toutes ces années, Sho, mon soutien, mon amour, était là. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être depuis malgré ses propres entraînements et compétitions. Et je l'aimais infiniment. A peu près autant que lui m'aimait, je pense. J'avais arrêté mes études dès que ça m'avait été possible, car je voulais me consacrer uniquement à ma passion, ce qui expliquait également le fait que j'avais forci musculairement parlant et mon petit ami me faisait souvent des remarques amusées à ce sujet. Sho, mon petit ami… Il y aurait tant à dire sur lui, que je pourrais écrire un livre. Sa personnalité était si simple et à la fois si complexe, que j'étais certain qu'il me faudrait encore de nombreuses années avant d'espérer en connaître toutes les facettes. Mais ça m'allait, car j'espérais bien en passer davantage encore près de lui. J'étais certain d'avoir trouvé en lui ce que d'autres cherchent pendant toute leur existence : une âme sœur. Nous ne nous quittions plus depuis que nous étions devenus colocataires et jamais une dispute ne venait entacher notre entente. Bien sûr, nous n'étions pas toujours d'accord, mais à quoi bon crier et s'énerver quand, pour résoudre un conflit, il suffit de discuter calmement de ce qui ne va pas et des solutions à apporter. C'était notre façon de faire.

- Tat's ? Tat's wouhou ! T'es avec moi ?

La voix de Sho et sa main passée devant mes yeux me font sursauter et me ramènent au présent. Plongé dans le passé et mes souvenirs, j'avais perdu pied avec la réalité. J'avais oublié où et quand j'étais. 10 mai 2008 : j'ai vingt-cinq ans et m'apprête à participer à une grande compétition internationale, sous les yeux de centaines de personnes, mais plus important, sous ses yeux à lui. On échange un regard et un sourire. Je l'aime toujours autant malgré les années qui ont passé, davantage même et à un point indescriptible. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire comprendre pleinement la profondeur de ce que j'ai toujours ressenti pour lui. Cet amour incommensurable, il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour l'exprimer dans aucune langue du monde, ni d'action assez significative pour le prouver. Je l'aime aussi fort que le patinage et ce n'est pas rien de le dire.

- Oui, je suis là, dis-je en souriant.

- Ca va être à toi. Pas trop nerveux ?

- Si, très.

- C'est ce qu'il faut. Ca prouve que tu es conscient des enjeux. Allez, mon cœur, file.

« Mon cœur »… J'aime tellement quand il m'appelle comme ça… J'adore cette sensation de lui appartenir cors, cœur et âme. Je l'embrasse tendrement, puis m'éloigne avant d'entrer sur la glace dans mon pantalon noir à paillettes à la mention de mon nom. « Ueda Tatsuya, Japan ». J'adore entendre ça aussi, c'est tellement… Ca me rend si heureux de réaliser, dans ces moments-là, que mon rêve d'enfant est devenu réalité… Les premières notes de « struggle for pleasure » de Wim Mertens résonnent dans cette immensité désertique qui n'appartient qu'à moi pour presque trois minutes. Mes pas sont vifs et légers mes sauts maîtrisés et rapides mes pirouettes gracieuses mes carres fendent la glace avec élégance mes bras, mes jambes… jusqu'à mes doigts… la moindre parcelle de mon corps est grâce et finesse. La musique, un peu mélancolique, me transporte et lorsque le programme s'achève brusquement avec la musique et que je m'immobilise en position de fin, je suis satisfait. Je ne suis pas devenu Daniil Atarsky (ce russe est un champion absolument incroyable !) et n'ai pas non plus le talent inné d'Hinohara Taisuke, le petit prodige dont Katagiri-san s'occupe depuis 2001 (il a quand même été sacré champion du monde junior en 2003 et vice champion du monde cette année !), mais j'ai développé ma propre façon de patiner et c'est ce qui fait ma force.

Je salue, quitte comme toujours la glace à regrets et rejoint Sho, qui m'attire contre lui et me serre dans ses bras où je me blottis avec délices. Je me sens si bien tout contre lui…

- Tu étais merveilleux, mon cœur. Tu as encore gagné en fluidité et en grâce, me dit-il.

Aucun compliment ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Quand il me parle comme ça, je me sens fort et capable de tout, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais déplacer des montagnes et je me prends à rêver de médaille olympique.

Un frisson me secoue. Sho s'en aperçoit et nous enveloppe tous les deux de sa veste.

- Viens, on va s'assoir pour attendre tes notes.

Je hoche la tête et nous rejoignons Katagiri-san, main dans la main. Nous ne nous sommes jamais cachés devant elle et, bien qu'elle ait commencé par nous désapprouver à nos débuts, depuis longtemps maintenant je la surprends parfois à poser sur nous un regard empli de tendresse. Je pense que, quelque part, elle doit un peu nous considérer comme ses fils.

- Etant donné ta performance, je pense que tu peux raisonnablement compter sur un podium, me dit-elle une fois Sho et moi assis.

Elle ne donne pas d'estimation de classement. Elle ne le fait jamais car elle prétend que, jusqu'au bout, on ne peut pas être sûr de ce que va décider le jury. Mais elle est confiante, c'est ce qui compte. Je regarde Sho et, comme souvent, mes yeux dérivent vers ses lèvres. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser là, maintenant, tout de suite, que ça me fait presque mal. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas en public. En théorie, je ne devrais même pas l'approcher de si près, ni surtout le toucher. Pour préserver son image (il est quand même champion du monde 2001 et médaillé d'or des Jeux Olympiques de Turin l'année dernière !) et la mienne (même si mes titres sont bien moins prestigieux). Soudain, une voix retentit, amplifiée par un micro et je croise les doigts. J'ai un total de 80,75 points. Ce qui fait de moi… le deuxième de la compétition. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, d'habitude, j'arrive plutôt troisième. Le premier est un russe du nom de Mikhail Poliakov. Ca ne me surprend pas vraiment car les russes ont la réputation d'être de très brillants patineurs et les meilleurs entraîneurs. Juste après moi, c'est un canadien, un certain Stephan Lamar. Russie, Canada… deux pays du froid. Et moi le japonais au milieu. Il y a de quoi être fier.

Après la remise des prix, alors que la patinoire se vide peu à peu, Katagiri-san se tourne vers moi et la profondeur de son regard me fait presque peur. Que peut-elle bien préparer ?

- Bien, nous avons donc deux ans pour te préparer, Tatsuya-kun, me dit-elle.

Je la fixe sans comprendre.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vancouver. Les prochains Jeux Olympiques d'hiver auront lieu là-bas en 2010. Tu feras partie de la délégation japonaise.

19 février 2010, Vancouver, Canada, finale messieurs

Je suis tellement nerveux que c'est impossible que mon cœur ne finisse pas par éclater. Après les sélections le 14 et le programme court le 16, c'est aujourd'hui le jour du programme libre… et de la finale par-dessus le marché. Tout se joue aujourd'hui pour moi. Mon avenir entier repose sur ma performance de ce jour. Et la concurrence est plus que rude. Nous sommes huit encore en course : deux américains, un russe, un suisse, un canadien et deux autres japonais en plus de moi.

- Relax, Tat's, ça va bien se passer. Tu es arrivé jusqu'ici, ne baisse pas les bras, ne.

- Je ne baisse pas les bras… mais il y a un tel niveau, ça met vraiment la pression.

- C'est ce qu'il faut, mon coeur. Comme ça, tu seras tellement éblouissant, que tu seras forcément sur le podium.

Sho a tellement confiance en moi, que je ne peux pas le décevoir. Je lui souris, puis regarde avec attention celui qui évolue sur la glace en ce moment. Un de nos compatriotes : Yoshizawa Kazuhiko. Il est doué. Vraiment doué.

- Tu l'es tout autant, voire plus, me rassure Sho comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je serre sa main sans rien dire et observe mon rival s'immobiliser en position de fin. Selon le tirage au sort, c'est à moi ensuite. J'inspire longuement plusieurs fois de suite, puis retire mon haut de survêtement et enlève les protections de mes lames. Yosh ! C'est parti ! La chanson que nous avons choisie cette fois est celle d'un groupe qui a pas mal de succès au pays : Arashi. Et la chanson s'appelle « Monster », elle est sortie il y a quelques mois.

J'entre sur la glace et la magie qui me coupe du monde à chaque fois opère instantanément : il n'y a plus que la patinoire, la musique et moi. Du pur bonheur. Je m'immobilise après une dernière pirouette assise achevée en pirouette debout (c'est un peu ma signature, cette fin) et relève la tête, haletant mais heureux. J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais, alors j'espère avoir convaincu les juges. Je rejoins Sho tandis que des fleurs et des peluches pleuvent sur la glace que je viens de quitter et, en reprenant mon souffle, je regarde de jeunes enfants blondes s'élancer pour les ramasser au plus vite. La scène me fait sourire et j'en oublie presque qu'il fait frisquet. Un frisson me le rappelle bien vite et mon amour me tend ma veste, que je m'empresse d'enfiler.

- Tu as été parfait, me dit-il en m'embrassant très furtivement. Viens, allons récolter le fruit de tes efforts. Si tu as un podium, j'aurais une surprise pour toi.

Nous allons donc nous assoir et attendons mes notes avec une anxiété teintée de curiosité pour ma part. Je déteste toujours ce moment, parce que le stress est alors à son comble et bois quelques gorgées d'eau pour me donner une contenance autant que pour apaiser ma soif. Le verdict ne tarde pas à tomber : ma note finale pour le programme libre est de 156,98 points. Ce qui, avec ma note du programme court, me fait… aux environs de 247 points je crois.

- Tu es troisième, Tatsuya-kun, me souffle alors Katagiri-san.

- Mais non, impossible, dis-je. Yoshizawa-san et Kawari-san étaient bien meilleurs.

- De ton point de vue, mon cœur. Mais on n'est pas très objectif envers soi-même en général.

Le podium est rapidement mis en place sur la piste et les noms des vainqueurs sont cités. Le médaillé d'or est un américain du nom de Damian Hart, celui d'argent un russe appelé Idrakil Stavenko. Et celui de bronze… « Tatsuya Ueda, Japan ». Totalement incrédule, c'est par automatisme que je retire à nouveau ma veste et mes coques, pour glisser vers la troisième marche où on m'attend. Je n'y crois pas encore quand on me place un bouquet de fleurs dans les bras en passant la médaille autour de mon cou et n'y crois toujours pas alors que l'hymne national américain retentit dans la patinoire. C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Et pourtant… je dois me rendre à l'évidence : le poids de cette médaille de bronze est assez parlant.

A peine ai-je rejoint Sho, qu'il se jette à mon cou et, sans se soucier des gens qui pourraient nous regarder, m'embrasse à perdre haleine.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dis ! Tu es sensationnel, mon cœur !

Je suis tellement sous le choc, que pour le moment, je ne me sens pas du tout sensationnel. Je le laisse m'entraîner plus loin et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Un adorable sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et son regard se fait brillant.

- Ta surprise maintenant, mon cœur. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

14


End file.
